GENTLEMENT'S AGREEMENT
by Azalea Cloud77
Summary: I'm in love with you and all these little things / Siapa bilang cuma Kyuhyun yang bisa merayu? Sungmin juga bisa! / Siapa bilang Kyuhyun selalu seme dan Sungmin selalu Uke? Mereka tidak demikian. / Karena mereka namja, namja tidak akan tersipu ketika mengakui perasaannya. / KYUMIN / BL / oneshot /


**Gentlement's Agreement**

**.**

**KYUMIN FICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tengah malam hampir tiba, seorang namja berkulit pucat, bersurai karamel melangkah dengan cepat menyusuri lorong lantai sebelas gedung apartemennya. Lelah bergelayut di bahunya meminta tubuhnya untuk segera berbaring diranjangnya. Namun perasaan penasaran jauh lebih berat daripada sekadar lelah, diperitahkannya kakinya untuk melangkah lebar-lebar.

Baginya, melihat raut wajah seorang yang sangat ia sayangi adalah penyembuh dari segala sakit. Mendengar tawa dari bibir _kissable_ miliknya ialah suara surga yang menentramkan hati.

Kyuhyun, nama namja tadi, terburu berjalan kearah pintu kayu cokelat. Pintu kamar yang telah menjadi kamar seorang yang sangat disayanginya, sejak sebulan yang lalu. Tangannya mengacung mengetuk kayu penghalang dihadapannya, tak ada suara sahutan maupun suara langkah yang mendekat.

**_Cklek._**

"Hyung?" ruangan gelap menyapa iris kelamnya. Ia melongok ke dalam sekadar untuk memeriksa, ternyata mahkluk tampan itu sedang duduk di atas kasur dengan laptop dihadapannya. Raut wajahnya sumringah, terlihat dari siluet paras tampannya akibat layar laptop yang menyala. Sungmin memang selalu menawan, bahkan ketika ia tanpa make up sekalipun. Beberapa kali Sungmin terkikik geli.

Kyuhyun sesaat terpesona oleh siluet Sungmin, ia meneguk salivanya sendiri susah payah hingga buah adamnya naik turun perlahan. "Hyung?" ulang Kyuhyun dengan agak keras, karena rupanya Sungmin tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun disana.

"Hm?" Sungmin mendogak dan menyadari Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri mematung di depan pintu. "Kemari Kyu, kemari" ujar Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur disebelahnya. Dahi indahnya nampak berkilau karena saat itu Sungmin mengikat poninya ke belakang.

Kyuhyun mendekat, menurut, mencium sekilas puncak kepala Sungmin lembut. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tasnya tepat di kaki ranjang, lalu ia naik memosisikan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin. Kantuk dimatanya seakan membuai manja, membuat Kyuhyun menyamankan kepalanya tak lagi di bahu Sungmin, namun sudah beralih ke paha Sungmin yang bersila.

Sesekali tubuh kurus Kyuhyun ikut bergoyang ketika Sungmin terkikik menahan tawa, sambil sesekali membelai surai, pipi, dan lengan Kyuhyun. Ini adalah posisi ternyaman. Wajar jika Kyuhyun menempati posisi _magnae_, dia memang sangat manja sekali apalagi saat tubuhnya sakit atau sangat lelah. Seperti sekarang. Terutama pada Hyung tersayangnya yang telah berbagi kamar dengannya selama hampir delapan tahun itu.

Mereka selalu begini. Ketika salah satunya beraktifitas, yang lainnya akan bersandar. Kyuhyun selalu menidurkan Sungmin dengan lagu favorit mereka, '_Believe_'. Namun Sungmin juga sering menidurkan Kyuhyun ketika ia cukup lelah, dengan pelukannya. Kyuhyun memang lebih menyukai Sungmin yang selalu ceria untuk menghiburnya, namun ia jugalah yang menjadi saksi ketika kristal bening menganak sungai di pipi putih Sungmin, mengusapnya, dan menenangkannya.

Sudah tiga puluh menit mereka dalam posisi begini. Sepertinya Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak ada yang berniat berpindah posisi. Mereka masih setia didepan laptop yang sedang menampilkan acara siaran Radio Star. Sungmin tidak berhenti tertawa, beberapa kali ia menepuk-nepuk lengan Kyuhyun, mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, atau memeluknya sekilas.

Kebosanan Kyuhyun hampir bertemu batasnya. "Hyung, hentikan" rengeknya pelan.

"Tidak Kyu, tidak. Aku masih belum puas" selalu jawaban itu yang dilontarkan, dan Sungmin akan kembali terkikik.

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun betah saja menemani Sungmin seperti ini, hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun, asal itu dengan Sungmin, segalanya akan terasa lebih baik. Namun Kyuhyun termakan rasa penasarannya, pasalnya tadi sebelum Kyuhyun shooting Sungmin meneleponnya untuk segera pulang karena ada yang ingin ditunjukkan. Tapi tidak mungkin bukan yang mau ditunjukkan adalah video siarannya sendiri? Sepertinya tidak masuk akal.

"Yang ingin kau tunjukkan apa Hyung? Masa videoku sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak tahan.

"Hihihihihihii" kembali tawa Sungmin yang terdengar, kali ini dengan mencubit pipi namdongsaengnya ini.

Kyuhyun duduk gelisah, merasa dipermainkan oleh Hyung nya ini.

"Lihat wajahmu Kyu, kau kesenangan digoda oleh Seokchun hyung. Bisa-bisa seluruh dunia tahu bahwa kau memang menyukai namja. Hihihihiii" goda Sungmin lagi.

"Aku tidak menyukai namja, Hyung. Aku hanya menyukaimu" Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya manja. Lagipula bukan salah Kyuhyun jika dirinya menyukai namja, namja yang mengubah orientasi seksualnya begitu manis. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

_Menu, shut down_. Sesaat layar laptop Sungmin berubah menjadi gelap.

"Itu sama saja, pabo Kyu. Aku namja. Arachi?" Sungmin menyentuh ujung hidung Kyuhyun sekilas dengan ujung telunjuknya, alis matanya ikut naik meningkatkan keseriusannya.

_**Chup.**_

Sungmin mencuri ciuman dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Kemudian Sungmin beranjak dan mengambil gitar akustiknya. "Kemari Kyu, ikut aku" Sungmin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun pelan, keluar kamar. Mengabaikan wajah Kyuhyun yang masih kaget. Ia hanya menurut.

Kesunyian mendominasi keduanya selama perjalanan. Hanya bayang-bayang mereka pada dinding lift yang saling menyapa. Kyuhyun dengan muka ditekuknya, dan Sungmin yang tersenyum, tidak hanya bibirnya namun juga dengan matanya. Genggaman hangat di tangan Kyuhyun seakan menenangkannya.

Keduanya memang sesama namja, lelaki, pria dewasa. Ketika hanya ada antara kau dan cinta, maka _gender_ tak lagi masalah. Mereka tidak pernah mengakui hubungan macam apa yang mereka jalani. Tidak membutuhkan pengakuan untuk menguatkan. Cukup dengan sebutan hyung-dongsaeng yang akrab, _roomate_, sahabat, atau yang lain. Mereka juga tidak masalah jika orang lain memandang dengan tidak maklum.

Saling berbagi pelukan yang menenangkan, melegakan, dan menguatkan disaat yang bersamaan. Kau akan sangat senang jika orang yang kau sayangi adalah sosok yang ceria dan mampu menyalurkan keceriaan itu padamu kala dirimu sedih, namun kau akan merasa lebih bermakna ketika bahagia itu kau yang ciptakan dan dirimulah orang pertama yang ikut merasakan air matanya. Mereka demikian, tidak banyak mata yang tahu tentang rasa yang mereka alami selama ini.

Sesekali Kyuhun mempertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri-karena ia sudah bosan bertanya pada Sungmin tanpa menemui jawabannya-mereka ini bagaimana? Namun ketika pertanyaan itu muncul, Kyuhyun kembali bersyukur bahwa orang disampingnya ini tidak menolaknya, sekalipun tidak menerima juga. Sungminnya adalah sosok yang bertanggung jawab dan _perfectionist_ pada apapun, tidak hanya soal pekerjaan namun juga aspek hidupnya. Kyuhyun cukup mengerti bahwa Sungminnya tidak mengakui rasa yang timbul dalam benaknya adalah tidak semestinya ada. Pergolakan dalam batinnya jauh lebih gaduh namun Sungminnya mampu meredamnya. Terkadang, seluruh member Super Junior juga mempertanyakan, bagaimana seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi cukup tangguh dan tenang untuk me_manage_ hatinya.

**_Tringg._**

Pintu lift terbuka, mereka telah sampai di atap gedung apartemen. Kedua namja itu berjalan menyusuri lorong pendek, menaiki tangga yang diujungnya ada pintu kayu bertuliskan '_Roof Top_' sebagai labelnya. Kyuhyun masih menurut dengan wajah yang sangat penasaran. "Hyung, kenapa kesini?" Sungmin hanya tersenyum, kemudian membuka pintu itu.

Bukan gelap pekat yang menyapa mereka. Tirai lampu kelap-kelip dari lampu warna-warni yang disangga oleh empat tiang membenuk segi empat dengan dua bangku kayu bersandaran tinggi yang ditata berhadapan. Dingin mulai menyelimuti keduanya. Kyuhyun terhenyak. Lalu Sungmin mengusap kedua bangku itu dengan ujung jaketnya karena kursi itu cukup berembun mengingat itu sudah ada disana sejak semalam tadi.

"Duduk Kyu"

"Hyung, apa ini?"

Mereka berhadapan kini. Tidak ada kata-kata pembukaan untuk mengawalinya, Sungmin hanya mulai memetik gitarnya. Indra pendengar mereka kini di manja oleh suara Sungmin yang indah.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind it was meant to be_

_And i'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the crinckles by your eyes when you smile_

_You've never loved your stomach or your thinghs_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But i'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if i do, it's you oh it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversation are the secrets that i keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want to know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it true, it's you oh it's youthey add up to_

_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as i love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right, darlin' but i want you to_

_If i let you know i'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like i love you_

_I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_Cause it's you, oh it's you it's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you and all these little things_

**_Little Things - One Direction_**

Tiga setengah menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menyanyikan lagu itu. Kedua anak adam itu saling memandang manik mata satu sama lainnya dengan binar-binar yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

"Kau sudah begini jatuh cinta padaku, Ming. Kenapa kau masih tak mau jadi namjachingu ku sih?" ujar Kyuhyun pelan, namun sangat yakin didengar Sungmin dihadapannya yang sedang menahan udara dingin dengan tetap mengulum senyum.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh membenci sikapmu yang acuh, yang selalu manja, _possesive_, usil, jorok, berjerawat. Kau tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa pelukanku, begitu pula diriku. Aku tahu kau sangat bangga dengan senyum _evil_mu dan juga suaramu. Namun tidak banyak orang yang tahu bahwa kau sosok yang bertanggung jawab juga lembut dibalik lidahmu yang tajam itu. Lalu aku harus berkata apa lagi? Aku benar-benar hampir gila saat menyadari bahwa hanya namamu Kyu yang menyita banyak perhatian otakku, hatiku, diriku."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin. "_This is my gentlement's agreement_, Kyu" sambung Sungmin saat Kyuhyun sudah dihadapannya. Tangan kanannya memegang sandaran bangku kayu Sungmin.

"_Promise me_, Hyung" Kyuhyun membungkuk, tangan kirinya mulai memegang tengkuk Sungmin

"_Chikauyo eienno kakerawo (I will promise the piece of enternity)_ " ucap Sungmin lembut. Jemari kanannya mengalung di leher Kyuhyun.

Merekapun memutus jeda diantara mereka. Ciuman yang panjang, tidak ada nafsu, hanya lumatan-lumatan yang menyalurkan rasa haru biru, buncahan rindu dan kasih sayang yang tak terucapkan kata, membiarkan detik itu membeku untuk menjadi saksi kisah mereka. Tidak ada wajah yang memerah tersipu karena malu. Karena mereka namja, namja tidak akan tersipu ketika mengakui perasaannya. Mereka akan serius, benar-benar serius mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya.

_Gentlement's agreement_. Karena mereka pria dewasa, janji yang mereka buat merupakan harga dirinya. Mengingkari janji itu sama dengan menodai harga dirinya sendiri. Karena Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sadar, takdir mereka yang sesama namja, maka mereka harus bertingkah layaknya namja. Memegang teguh prinsip dan tanggung jawab. Kyuhyun belajar banyak dari sosok dewasa Sungmin, mengubur egonya yang terdalam untuk memiliki Sungmin. Dan Sungmin belajar kesungguhan hati pada Kyuhyun, berdamai dengan egonya dengan membiarkan ia meluap dan mengekspresikan dirinya.

Mungkin saat ini mereka hanya mampu mengekspresikan diri melalui ketegasan hati. Mungkin mereka juga bersyukur karena mampu menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka melalui _skinship, fan services. _Mungkin mereka juga berterimakasih pada _Kyumin Shipers_ dan _Joyers_ yang setia mendukung mereka. Mungkin untuk saat ini, masa ini, hanya ini yang mampu mereka lakukan, entah mungkin jika ada nanti ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

Hai haiii

Azalea datang dengan fiksi Kyumin. Kangen juga sama couple iniii..

Ini sudah gak gantung kan yha ceritanya? Ya? Ya? Ya?.

Tentang lagu One Direction Little Things ini, itu lagu sangat, sangat, sangat, sederhana dan romantis.

Terimakasih untuk semua reader, review ϑí fiksi sebelumnya 'Ketika Dunia Mengkhianatimu'

Your comments and critics are very welcome:)

Regrads,

_AzaleA_


End file.
